


A Little Bakery in DC

by neiookun (neioo)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, basically I attempt to write a short fluffly oneshot dear god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neioo/pseuds/neiookun
Summary: Secret Santa gift for caesar-is-sin! Bakery/College AU in which Sakura works at a Bakery, Amelia sees her and nearly breaks a glass cabinet, and Yao is determined to get Sakura a girlfriend





	

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned, this is a ameripan secret santa gift for caesar-is-sin ! I hope you like it ^^ I cheated a bit because it’s not entirely a bakery au, but I tried :P

“I need you to be my wingman—or something.”

Matt takes a sip of his smoothie. “Or something?”

“I don’t know! I need your help, please.”

“I still don’t—”

Amelia leans over the table. “Bro, she was so cute. And like, I already made an ass of myself once, so I need you to fix it.”

Matt leans back. “And what do I get from this?”

“I’m treating you to lunch!”

“You begged me to come here.”

“Yeah, but I’m still paying. Come on; we’re in Georgetown—it isn’t cheap.”

“I—”

“And we can buy something from the bakery! Like cupcakes. You love cupcakes.”

“I’m vegan now.”

“Goddamnit.”

There’s a pause as they stare at each other, Amelia still leaning over the table.

Matt takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes. “When would you want to go?”

Amelia beams, leaning back and stealing one of Matt’s fries in the process. “Right after this!”

“Immediately?”

“What; gotta hot date?”

“No, but you do apparently.”

Amelia grabs Matt’s entire plate of fries. “Sorry, am I cutting into your plans to go smoke pot with Lars?”

Matt tugs the plate back. “Maybe you are.”

They stare at each other.

“What did you even do again?” Matt then asks. “You haven’t been too clear on that.”

Amelia covers her face. “Yeah.”

Silence.

“So, um, there was this cute girl in a bakery,” Amelia blurts out.

“We’ve established that.”

“Okay, fine. It was last Friday. And, like, I had a pretty shitty physics class. So I thought, ‘the hell with it—I’ll treat myself to lunch.’ Because, hey, self-care is important. So I took the metro and walked my ass to Georgetown because the restaurants there are fancy and shit.”

“You’re rambling.”

“Give me a second! So I had lunch at this little café thing, and then I was feeling some sort of desert. And my prayers were answered! I saw this tiny bakery. So I went inside, and that’s when it happened.”

“When what happened?”

“The shop is tiny, alright? I said that. Um, so because it was so small, I immediately made eye contact with the girl at the register. And Matt, she was so cute. It was like cupid shot an arrow right through my poor lesbian heart.”

Matt rolls his eyes.

“And then I was frozen. Like, I just froze up. I think she asked me if I needed help. And you know what I did?! I garbled out nonsense, crashed into the display case of pastries and nearly knocked that over, and then when freaking out and trying to steady it, I  _ did _ knock over a basket-thing of bread.”

Matt snickers.

“It’s not funny! God, I just—bolted after that.”

“Smooth.”

“Yeah, well...”

They sit there. Amelia glances out the window and watches the people pass by.

“I just...” she then mumbles. “At the bare minimum, want to apologize? I guess? But I’m afraid to go by myself...”

“Jeez, you don’t need to look so dejected. You’ll make me feel guilty.”

“Is it working?”

Matt rolls his eyes. “Maybe.”

A pause.

He then sighs. “Fine. I’ll help you—I guess.”

Amelia kicks his shin out of excitement. She misses Matt wince. “Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Matt waves his hand. “Yeah, yeah. That’s what twins are for.”

“Yeah, twin brothers who decide that they’d rather go to another college than their sister.”

“American University was the right match for you, and George Washington is the right match for me.”

Amelia sticks her tongue out at him.

They pause their banter when the waiter comes over and leaves the check. When he walks away, Amelia takes out her card to pay, but she freezes when Matt asks:

“So... what do you even want me to do?”

_ Um. _

She places her card in the folder. “Be my wingman.”

“What does that even entitle?” 

“I don’t know! Make me look not like a klutz.” 

“That’s impossible.”

“Fine, then be my hype man or something.”

“What, so you’re just going to run up to this poor girl, scream that you’re sorry, and then in the background, I’ll be spouting out something like, ‘yeah, she’s sorry alright!’”

“Yes?”

“And this will accomplish what?”

“Maybe I’ll get her name?”

“And not her number?”

“Dude, as long as I have her name; the internet is on my side.”

“That’s really creepy.”

“I’m a socially awkward person. Leave me alone.”

* * *

 

Sakura side-eyes Yong-Soo. “It’s your turn to refill the display case.”

“I did that yesterday!”

“No, I did. I’m at the cash register anyway. What are you doing?”

“Math homework.”

Sakura glares at him.

Yong-Soo groans dramatically. “ _ Fine. _ ”

“Mr. Wang should fire you.”

“Dude knows my mom—he can’t. Besides, you’d  _ miss _ me if I left.”

“No, I wouldn’t.”

“Ouch. Fuck you too.”

Sakura goes back to watching the passing people outside.

1 PM on a weekday is always slow. The beginning and ending of her shifts are both super busy, but this downtime always drags by.

She glances at the cupcakes Yong-Soo is adjusting. She decorated them. She can’t bake too well—that’s what Yong-Soo and Mr. Wang are for—but she’s good at the artistic stuff.

After all, she is a fine arts major.

_ A fine arts major stuck working in a bakery four days a week. _

Originally, she was just going to do this job as a one-semester thing with her friend Mei since Mei is Mr. Wang’s niece.

And then Mei made up some excuse at the last moment. 

So now it’s just her! Just Sakura! 

But not one to back down on commitment—and also being afraid of confrontation—she kept the job and has now been here for three months.

She fidgets. She likes Mr. Wang.

She just hates Yong-Soo.  

It’s mutual. 

Though in the beginning, Yong-Soo tried to hit on her. Normally, she’s too shy to stand up for herself, but there’s just something about Yong-Soo that irrationally pisses her off, so when he tried to kiss her the first week she started working, she decked him in the face.

He hasn’t tried to make a move since.

Part of the reason for that, though, is she let it slip she’s gay.

No, she didn’t let it slip. Mr. Wang just started grilling her one day and somehow got her to say it. 

Now he’s weirdly obsessed with finding her ‘a lesbian.’

She looks behind her at where the office is, knowing Mr. Wang is in there filling paperwork or something. On his door is pictures of all the employees, forcing out smiles. 

Sakura only ever sees Yong-Soo, but there’s Mr. Wang’s son, Leon, who apparently works here too. 

This is doubtful.

There’s also this exchange student from Macau who comes in to help on the days Sakura isn’t here.

So she’s only seen him once.

Mr. Wang does most of the baking by himself in the morning; then does another batch later in the day with the help of Yong-Soo. Sometimes, customers order cupcakes in advance, so he’ll make those as needed.

And Sakura decorates things once they’re ready, plus has the ‘privilege’ of dealing with the public by running the register and answering phone calls.

She’s polite enough. Or at least—she tries to be polite. It’s her defense mechanism for her crippling shyness. 

Once she knows someone, she can get comfortable around them. Like with Yong-Soo. 

She rubs her temples. 

But actually starting up a conversation with a stranger. Oh boy!

_ No thank you. _

She sees two people approaching the shop.

_ Don’t come in. Don’t come in. Goddamnit _ — “Hi! How may I help you today?”

Yong-Soo finishes adjusting the last bit of pastries in the display case; then slinks back around the counter.

It’s a boy and a girl who just entered—both looking around Sakura’s age. The girl seems nervous. The boy is wearing a wary expression.

He then walks over to the counter. “How are you doing today?”

Sakura blinks. “G-good?” She can feel her face turning red. She’s okay at sticking to a script, but she hates it when customers do this. Especially male customers—college frat boy-esque—

“My sister, Amelia here, wants a cupcake, but she needs help choosing one.”

_ Oh. _

Sakura can feel her face fading to a normal color. She looks around the boy’s shoulder. “Is there a particular design or color you’re going for? And how many cupcakes would you need? Just one?”

“Cake,” Amelia blurts out.

“...Cake?”

Her face is red. “I want a cake; not a cupcake.”

Sakura nods. She vaguely recognizes this girl, but can’t determine from where.  _ Maybe I’ve seen her on campus before? _

Amelia’s brother steps to the side, and Sakura instantly feels calmer.  _ Talking to girls is so much easier than talking to guys... _

“Do any of our cakes on display interest you? Or would you want a custom design? You can place an order for that.”

“Just—one on display. That’s good.”

“Okay. What’s this for?”

Amelia avoids eye contact. “...Me.”

Sakura finds herself giggling. “Don’t be ashamed of that.”

“Listen, midterms are killing me.”

“Same.”

Amelia makes eye contact again, perking up. “What school do you go to?”

“George Washington.”

“Cool! I go to American. What’s your major?”

Sakura blinks. Normally she hates it when customers drag out conversations like this, but this feels different. “Fine Arts.”

“Holy shit that’s so cool!” She then cocks her head. “Why are you working here then?”

“Money.”

“Okay that was a stupid question; sorry—”

“But I also do the designs on the cakes.”

“Really! Oh my God!”

_ This girl is like an excitable puppy. _

“Are you going to get a cake or not,” her brother snickers.

“Leave me alone, Matt.”

“You clearly didn’t need me to come with you.”

Amelia turns to Sakura. “What cakes are best for smashing people’s faces with?”

Sakura doesn’t miss a beat. “Ones with lots of icing. I’ve tested it out on my coworker.”

“Hey,” Yong-Soo grumbles.

Amelia runs up to the display case. “The blue cake is pretty!”

“It’s vanilla.”

“I want it!”

“Yong-Soo,” Sakura orders.

He groans, standing to box it up.

Amelia runs over to the counter. She suddenly looks nervous. “Hey—um—thanks for the cake.”

Sakura is amused. “It’s my job.”

“I’m the one boxing it up,” Yong-Soo mutters.

“No one cares,” Sakura hisses in return.

Amelia pretends like she doesn’t hear them. “Yeah, but. Okay, part of the reason why I’m here—I low-key—um—ruined the shop last Friday, so I want to apologize for that.”

Sakura’s memory clicks. “That was you.”

Amelia’s face is red. “That was me. I can pay for any damages—”

“You didn’t really break anything—you just knocked over the bread.”

“Y-yeah.” She takes out her purse and starts haphazardly chucking things out of it. “Here; let me get my credit card—”

“Nice phone case,” Sakura finds herself saying.

“Oh, you like it?! Yeah back when  _ Pokémon Go _ was actually cool I got the Pokédex case to make myself feel like a real trainer. Those were a fun two months.”

“This store is actually a Pokéstop.”

“Really? Then maybe I’ll start playing again and come back.”

“You’re welcome to.”

“The cake’s boxed up,” Yong-Soo grumbles. 

Amelia and Sakura ignore him. “Do you work here all week?” Amelia asks.

Sakura blinks. “No, only Friday through Monday.”

“Then I’ll make sure to come back those days!”

Sakura finds herself blushing. “You—you don’t have to...”

“What’s your name? Mine’s Amelia.”

“Sakura...”

“We should add each other on Facebook.”

Sakura blinks, not having expected that.“Oh, um—”

“Only if you want to, though,” Amelia blurts out. Her face is red. “Only if you want to.”

_ She’s cute. _

“So, yeah, if you don’t feel comfortable, then I understand—”

“Okay.”

And that’s how Sakura somehow ended up as friends with Amelia Jones on Facebook.

She’s standing at the register in disbelief. It’s been five minutes.

“That girl was hot,” Yong-Soo bluntly states.

Sakura’s face heats up.

“And she was totally into you.”

“Shut up.”

“The girl was practically making plans to see you again.”

“Mind your own business.”

“Aw, shy? It’s funny—you act so meek that know one ever knows how cruel you are to me.”

Sakura turns around to hit him.

“But like, that girl was totally flirting with you.”

Sakura lowers her hand and fiddles with her hair. “Don’t get my hopes up.”

* * *

 

“Your roommate is not a part of the Russian mafia.”

“I swear to—” Amelia sits up. “Then where does she go?! Why did I find a knife?”

Alice blinks. “It was a butter knife with jam on it.”

“SHE SPEAKS IN RUSSIAN ON THE PHONE.”

“She is literally from Russia.”

Amelia flops down, pressing her face into Alice’s bed. 

Alice puts down the scarf she’s knitting. “Why are you really here?”

“I feel like a loser.”

“Is this new?”

“Shut up. I—I can’t bring myself to go back to the bakery. It’s been a week and— _ ugh _ .”

“Have you talked to Sakura at all over Facebook?”

“Yeah, lmao. Can’t even bring myself to do that either.”

“Since when were you shy?”

“Dude, I’ve always been shy.”

“Could’ve fooled me,” Alice mutters. 

Silence.

“Just go back and buy something?” Alice suggests, placing her hand on Amelia’s back, ever the mother hen.

“Yeah, but if I don’t have anything to say, it’ll be awkward!”

“Then I don’t know what to tell you.”

* * *

 

“You must be desperate if you’re talking to me about this.”

Sakura can feel her cheeks turn red. Yong-Soo is smirking. “You’re the only one here,” she grumbles.

“Uh-huh.”

“But like, how would I start a conversation?”

“She seemed into Pokémon?”

“But wouldn’t that be weird to start off a conversation with?”

“Yeah.”

“Screw you.”

Mr. Wang comes out of his office. “No fighting,” he says in a singsong voice.

“Yao, Sakura needs girl help.”

“I do not—”

“You found a lesbian!?”

Sakura pinches the bridge of her nose. Yong-Soo is now wearing a shit-eating grin. “Yeah, she found one. And they exchanged Facebooks, but Sakura’s afraid to message her.”

“Send her a cake!”

“I’m not sending her a cake,” Sakura blurts out. “Plus I don’t even know what her address is.”

“I can find that out.”

Sakura doesn’t want to know how he can find that out. She gives a wary smile. “It’s fine. Nothing would have come of it anyway. I just need to—”

“I will get you this lesbian.”

“You really don’t have to—”

Mr. Wang runs back into his office.

Sakura shoots a glare at Yong-Soo. “And why was it necessary to tell him?”

“Because my day just got a hell of a lot more amusing.”

* * *

Amelia blinks, looking at her email.

She doesn’t remember ordering anything, but regardless there’s a package for her at the front desk.

She rolls off her bed, puts on her flip flops, and is about to leave when the door opens and almost hits her in the face.

“Anya, hey...” Amelia blurts out. “It’s been three days.”

She nods.

“...”

“...”

“Well, I’ll be right back!” Amelia blurts out, bolting out the door. She then hurries down the stairs to the front desk.

“I have a package,” she says when she gets there.

The person there blinks, looking dead inside. “Room number?”

“210.”

“ID.”

“Here.”

He turns around and rifles through the packages behind him. He then finds hers and hands it over. “It was just delivered from a bakery.”

Amelia’s heartbeat speeds up. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

She grabs the box just as the dude returns her ID. Amelia then squints at his name tag. “Thanks, Lovino.”

“I live for this job.”

“I can see that.”

She walks back to her room, feeling weirdly giddy, not knowing what to expect with this cake. She nearly forgets that Anya is there too when she enters and sets the cake on her desk.

She then opens the box and blinks.

Written in icing, is probably one of the most bizarre messages she’s ever had the pleasure of receiving. 

_ This cake is vanilla like your personality. I too am a lesbian. We should converse. _

“What?” she can’t help but blurt out loud.

“Did you receive an unpleasant package?” Anya asks.

“I’m fine,” Amelia rushes.

“Do you need me to hurt anyone?”

Amelia whips her head around. Anya is smiling innocently.

“...I’m fine.”

* * *

Sakura is in the middle of dying over an art history paper when her phone vibrates. 

**Facebook:**

**[Now]**

**> Amelia Jones: ** Hey. Why did I get a cake that says. This

**> Amelia Jones: ** [Sent a picture]

Sakura swears her heart stops for a second.

**> Sakura Honda: ** 〣( ºΔº )〣

**> Sakura Honda: ** Oh my gosh I’m so sorry ;;; I did not send that 

**> Amelia Jones: ** lmao who did then?

**> Sakura Honda: ** My boss ;;; 

**> Amelia Jones:** Your. Boss?

**> Sakura Honda** : He’s a... character 

**> Amelia Jones** : Okay random question because this is already weird enough so I can’t possibly make it worse

**> Amelia Jones** : A.) How did you get my address?

**> Amelia Jones** : B.) Was the fact that I’m a lesbian really that obvious?

**> Sakura Honda** : I have no idea how Mr. Wang got your address I’m so sorry. 

**> Sakura Honda** : Also ;; I didn’t know you were a lesbian but. I am and Mr. Wang is fixated on finding me a girlfriend  

**> Amelia Jones** : Oh

**> Amelia Jones** : Coo;

**> Amelia Jones** : Yeah haha..!

**> Sakura Honda** : [is typing]

**> Amelia Jones** : want to get lunch sometime?

**> Sakura Honda** : I’d like that


End file.
